


Reunited

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: um...implied robot slash? assuming you ascribe hard and fast genders to robots...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: 4 million years of seperation makes it hard to stay away from your mates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i missed the promt a little. but this is what it inspired me to write. its fluff; hope you like it.

but i'll be a busy little retail slave on christmas eve. this could be A BAD THING if i wait until then, so i'm going to post the giftfic as its finished.

Title: Reunited  
Rating: PG  
Universe: G1, Avalon AU  
Summary: 4 million years of seperation makes it hard to stay away from your mates.  
Word Count: 1,618  
Warnings: um...implied robot slash? assuming you ascribe hard and fast genders to robots...  
Request: from [](http://dark-daebereth.livejournal.com/profile)[**dark_daebereth**](http://dark-daebereth.livejournal.com/): Because I totally love your Perceptor/'Jack/Ratchet combo...  
I figure, all three are engrossed in what they do, so which of them is the hardest for the other two to drag away from work, and how do they manage it, if they do.  
<3 if you're okay with this one!  
Notes: i missed the promt a little. but this is what it inspired me to write. its fluff; hope you like it.

  
He wondered if the missing Autobots had even though of the troops left on Cybertron when they woke. Oh, he understood that they had a very immediate threat to deal with in the form of Megatron and they had to set up their new base. And he knew that they had to know their new environment before they could really even think of reestablishing contact.

But Perceptor had been more than a little hurt that an entire team had been back to Cybertron and they hadn’t even bothered to give the rest of the army a courtesy call. He, like Elita-1 and Chromia, had missed his mates terribly for the last several millennia. He was also a little upset that no one bothered to ask him if he so much as had a message to send back to his mates after communication between the two Autobot units had been reestablished. He supposed that was the burden of no one ever remembering that he was bonded to the chief medic and the head of engineering, but Ultra Magnus got an audio-shorting tirade anyway.

As a result, it came as no surprise to anyone when he demanded to be on the first team of ‘Bots being sent to Earth to bolster Optimus Prime’s unit and received unhesitating permission.

Perceptor was taken with the organic world the moment he came through the space bridge with Red Alert, Inferno and Blaster. It was really a shame he wasn’t going to have a chance to really look around for a while yet; Shockwave was less than pleased with their team breaking into the tower to use the bridge.

“Sides, Blue, use your missiles and push the Decepticons back!” Prowl shouted as the new arrivals scrambled to dodge unfriendly fire.

Perceptor heard the impact of the missiles a moment before he felt the force of the explosion pushing him into the ground. A moment later, Starscream shrieked in pain and called a retreat. Perceptor was immeasurably relieved that the fighting had been so short lived.

Jazz was extending a hand to help him off the ground when he turned over. “Welcome to Earth,” he said with a grin.

“Thank you.” Perceptor took the offered hand. “Where are Ratchet and Wheeljack?”

“I half expected you to ask where your lab was,” the saboteur replied good naturedly. “They’re back at the _Ark_. Ratchet’s buried up to his elbow joints in repairs on Ironhide and Grimlock and Jack’s workin’ on a hydroelectric power station for Skyfire’s research post.”

The scientist felt a flash of anger at his mates’ lack of presence, but it was quickly overridden by Wheeljack’s current task. “Did you say hydroelectric power? You mean there is actually sufficient quantity of water on this planet for hydroelectric power to be a feasible resource?”

Jazz’s grin widened. “Percy, there’re more feasible power sources on this planet that you’ll know what to do with. And Optimus is actually able to give the science team time to research them.”

Perceptor brightened immeasurably. “Really? That’s excellent news!”

He continued to turn the possibilities over in his processor. He hadn’t been able to study an organic world since before the war started. Since before Skyfire was… Perceptor turned to Jazz as the saboteur led the transferred troops over to Prowl. “Did you say Skyfire?”

“What you knew him?” Jazz seemed genuinely surprised. “Nobody but Screamer had even heard of him before the ‘Cons dug him up in the arctic.”

“No, you wouldn’t have. He disappeared before most of this unit was even sparked.” Perceptor was sad at that thought, which was odd since he hadn’t thought of Skyfire in vorns. “He, Starscream and I worked on several projects together when we were younger.”

“So he really was a scientist. Crazy.” Jazz shook his head. “It’s hard to imagine Starscream in a lab.”

“He was a very different person before Skyfire was lost.”

They stopped in front of Prowl, who nodded to each of the new arrivals. “Welcome to Earth. You’ll find that it’s a very different environment than Cybertron.”

“We’re never going to be able to secure the base against all this organic life!” Red Alert wailed.

Perceptor smothered a grin. Ratchet and Wheeljack were buried in their work and Red Alert was wailing about security; all was right with the universe.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When he stepped into medbay and saw Ratchet working on one of the largest mechs Perceptor had ever seen, the scientist understood what Jazz had meant. His mate had his hands—and arms up to the elbow joints—buried in the injured mech’s chassis.

“Hand me a hose clamp,” the medic said, not even turning to look at the door. “He’ll lose the pressure in his coolant lines if I move my hands.”

Perceptor smiled softly at his mate. Some things never changed. He walked over to Ratchet’s tools and picked up a hose clamp. “How long have you been standing there, waiting for someone to come in?”

He could see the medic’s face fall slack with shock as he stepped up next to him with the clamp. “Perceptor?”

Perceptor reached out to his mate through their bond. “I was hurt when you weren’t at the space bridge to meet us. But I understand.”

“I wasn’t even told who was coming in,” the medic replied. “And then Ironhide and Grimlock were in a training accident and I couldn’t have been there even if I had known you were coming.”

“I know. I forgive you.” And he did. All the deca-cycles of anger at not being contacted by his mates washed away, just by being in Ratchet’s presence. “Where do you need the clamp?”

“Just above my hands,” Ratchet replied. “Then we get to go down to Wheeljack’s lab and see if he’s got any of this diameter hose left in there. Slagger raided my stock to make them, and then didn’t replace anything.”

Perceptor secured the clamp where his mate had requested and gave the other mech a quizzical look. “Made them? Here on Earth?”

The medic nodded as he extracted his hands. “We needed reinforcements, but we hadn’t been able to establish communication with Cybertron yet. Prime gave us the go ahead to create some reinforcements, based on some of the planet’s extinct animal forms. They aren’t the smartest mechs, but their sparks are usually in the right place.”

“You and Wheeljack made them?” Perceptor couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice. He had always thought he would be involved in any creation his mates would take part in.

Ratchet pulled him into an embrace, uncaring of the coolant covering his hands. “It wasn’t like that. The other crew members donated spark energy to bring them online. They’re barely an Earth year old; that’s not enough time for a spark to even fully gestate.”

“I’ve just missed so much,” the scientist whispered, giving in to the comfort his mate offered him. “I missed you so much.”

“I know.” The medic sent a wave of love and longing across the bond to him. “Let’s go raid Jack’s lab and finish up with Grimlock. Then we can go pull the crazy inventor out of the river and do some catching up.”

“All right. But you have to wash this coolant off my back as well. I may not be Sunstreaker, but I do have some standards about my appearance.”

Ratchet chuckled and leaned in toward his mate for a kiss. “That sounds like a group activity to me.”

Perceptor allowed himself to be delighted at the idea while he kissed his mate. It would be a most wonderful form of catching up, indeed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Ratchet had said they would pull Wheeljack out of the river when they were finished with Grimlock’s repairs, he hadn’t expected it to be a literal statement. Though, in hindsight, he supposed that he should have taken the medic at his word.

Wheeljack was up to his waist in fast moving water when they came upon him, jotting notes on a data pad. He seemed completely oblivious to their presence. Perceptor felt a fond smile form on his lip components at the sight.

“Well that’s a slagging good welcoming party to give the reinforcements!” Ratchet growled out with a grin on his face. Perceptor resisted the urge to laugh when Wheeljack stiffened in surprise.

“Uh…Are they here already? I really meant to be at the space bridge…” The engineer turned to face them, and his optics went wide with shock. “Percy?”

“I missed you, Jack,” Perceptor replied.

Wheeljack slogged through the water to the bank they were standing on. “Why didn’t anyone tell me you were coming?”

“We wanted to keep our identities from Shockwave for as long as possible before we hijacked the space bridge.” The scientist took the data pad out of his mate’s hand and dropped it to the ground.

“Hey! That’s the only copy of my schematics!” Jack protested.

“And they’ll hold up to much more abuse than that,” Ratchet put in.

Perceptor reached out for Wheeljack’s hands and the engineer let himself be pulled closely against the scientist. “Stop complaining, Jack. I think there are more important things at hand than your schematics.”

Wheeljack pulled his hands out of Perceptor’s and wrapped his arms around the scientist. “You’re right. I missed you, too.”

For the first time in over forty eight thousand vorns, Perceptor finally felt whole. He relaxed into Wheeljack’s embrace with a contented sound. A moment later, Ratchet joined the embrace, wrapping his arms around both of them with an equally contented noise.

“I love you,” Perceptor said.

Wheeljack sent an answering pulse of love across their spark bond, while Ratchet replied verbally. “Love you, too.”  


 

 

please clicky!  
[](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/lLaZ) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/RZEk) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/lhUK) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/dQjm) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/Zdm7) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/4vpF)


End file.
